We Are The Best
by Ira Iranee KimPark
Summary: Summary yang pertama gagal! Ini cerita kedua! Happy reading and NO BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

-Shafira Dinnar as Choi HaeNa

-Salsa Cacha as Jung JeWon

-Nurul Awaliyah as Lee SangMi

-Ira Putri Amalia as Kim RaNee

-Laras Nengah as Park SooHee

-Yuniar Andaresta as Han YunRa

-Fatimah Ratna as Kim HyukKi (Hae Na's eomma)

-Lee Hyuk Jae as Choi Eunhyuk (Hae Na's appa)

-Lee Donghae as Donghae

-Lee Taemin as Taemin

-Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

-Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk

-Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

-Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

-Choi Minho as minho

Author : Shafira Dinnar ^^

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun .. Gue kembali lagi membawa sebuah fanfict. Hahaa .. Ini fanfict , fanfict gue ! Suka suka gue mau gue apain ! Karna , gue lah sang author ! Hahahahaa #evil laugh #plakk (-_-") mianhae kalo ada nama member GB yg gue jdiin antagonis di sini :D hahaa .. Sekali lagi ! Gag ada maksud ! Kan ini cuma cerita :) sumpah deh bokk ! ini fanfict sih gue sesuai'in ma otak gue ! Jd , harap maklum klo ff ini rada' gimanaaa gitu .. Yaa sesuatu laa (?) #plak banyak cingcong ! Okok cekidott ~

Sroootttt .. Srotttt .. Emmm .. Hummpphh .. Hiks .. Hiks .. Srooottt .. Gue berhenti setelah ngeliat tempat sampah hello kitty berwarna pink polkadot yang baru gue beli lusa , udah penuh sama tissu bekas gue ngebuang ingus (-_-")

Tiba tiba eomma datang ke kamar ku ..

'Hae n .. A ..' Kata kata si eomma terputus ketika ngeliat kamar gue penuh dengan gumpalan gumpalan tisseu bekas . 'Masya allah .. Neo waeyo ?'

'Eomma .. Haena .. Haena patah hatiii ... Huuaaaa ..'

'Sama minho ? Aduduhh .. Udah gag usah nangis lagi ! Nih , pake kartu ATM eomma , kamu shopping aja gih ma temen temen kamu .. Eomma sama Appa mau ke kawinan dulu ya ..'

Mendengar kata kata itu , senyum pun mengembang diwajahku.

'Yak ! Jinjja ? Jeongmal gamsahamnida , eomma ! :* emm .. BTW , kawinannya sapa ?'

'Kawinan temen lama .. Choco sama Bada tuhh ..' (-_-")

'Oke eomma .. Yaudah cepet berangkat ! Annyeong ..'

Setelah eomma perlahan menghilang dari hadapan gue , gue lekas menelepon temen temen gue.

'Yeoboseyo .. Eh lu lu lu pada , ayo ngelencer ! Gue patah hati tauuukk ! :('

Setelah semua gue telpon , mereka dgn cemunguth (-_-") mengIYAkan ajakan gue tanpa berat hati. Oh ye .. Kenalin ! Gue , Choi Hae Na ! Makhluk yang banyak orang bilang nih , paling cantik se Korea XD gue gag sombong sih , cuma sekedar pengumuman .. Gue punya best friends ! Mereka semua yee .. Sama lah ma gue .. Asal loe tau nih , kita itu gag pada sombong .. Cuma blak blakan aje kok ! Tenang dehh .. ^^ Hahahaa .. Tapi saat ini perasaan gue mendung .. Ibarat teh tanpa gula .. Yah ? Tawar donk :O

(mall)

Gue markir mobil gue di parkiran , yaiyalah masa' di toko bra sih (-") eh gag tau nya gue ketemu si Sangmi , Ranee , sama Soohee .. Mereka kayaknya bareng tuh .. Ye wat eper laa ..

'Hey woy ! Gue disini !' Teriakkan merdu gue langsung terdengar oleh kuping mereka yg biasa nya rada' bermasalah #plakk (mianhae. ^^V) tanpa ba bi bu mereka menghampiri gue.

'Mana Jewon sama Yunra ?'

'Didalem tuh , udh sampe duluan' kata si Soohee sambil membertulkan resliting celananya yg lupa belum ditutup (-_-")

(Ketemu jewon sama yunra)

'Hey guys ! Ayok kita have funn ! Yeahh !' Seru Sangmi yang lngsung dapat teriakan histeris dari semuanya.

Dasar gila nya kita .. Setiap toko baju dimasukkin , wahh kalo ini , Ra Nee jagonya ! Dia bakalan pilih semua baju yg dia suka abis gitu dicobain deh di kamar pas . Abis gitu didalem foto foto, setelah nyobain , palingan dia cuma beli 1 doank , dengan alasan ke ahjumma" penjaga toko 'mianhae , baju ini terlalu sempit untukku ..' Padahal ... -_-" besoknya , pasti tuh foto beredar luas di facebook , twitter 'n me2day .. Biar dikira borong baju banyak tiap hari gitu padahal cuma borong ke kamar pas aje :p .. (-_-")

Nah kalo ini yang paling seru ! Lain lagi sama Ranee , hal ini , yg paling jago si Jewon .. Jgn ditiru ye !

Sebelum masuk toko , kita semua ngamatin setiap pelanggan yg keluar dari toko , yaa .. Yang ciri cirinya gampang aja lah .. Setelah kita dapet , masuk deh ke tuh toko . Abis gitu bilang ke penjaga kasir nya .. 'Mbak mbak .. Disini boleh ya mbayar pake daun singkong ?'

'Ya gag boleh dong !'

'Tapi .. Tante tante girang yg barusan keluar tadi bilangnya gitu ..'

'Yg mna ?'

'Yg rambutnya di cat pirang , make upnya menor bak ondel ondel , abis gitu pake high heels dari klompen (?)'

'Hah ? Bilang gimana ?'

'Tadi tuh ahjumma ngasih aku uang yaa gag bnyak lah , cuma 1 jeti .. 'N katanya setengah jam 15 menit kemudian , duitnya bakalan berubah jd daun singkong ?'

'Yang bener ? Aduhh gimana donk nih ? Saya bisa bisa dipecat ..'

'Ohh yaudah ya mbak , semoga nasibmu baik , semlikum ..'

Setelah sudah keluar dan sudah jauh dari tuh toko .. Kita pun tertawa lepas melampiaskan tawa yg sedari tadi udah kita tahan tahan .. Hahaa ! Liat tuh ekspresinya ! Sumpah lucu ! Coba tadi gue foto , bisa tuh dibuat penghibur kalo lagi badmood ! Huahhaaahh..

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah .. Pizza ! Yeahh ! Kita kita ini , sesuju makan pizza ! Smpai pd akhirnya ..

'Mbak mbak ..daftar menunya donk ..'

'Eh loe loe pada mau makan yg mana nih ?' Gue tanya ma semuanya.

'Pesen 1 aja ya yg big size .. Emm .. Chicken cheese aja deh , sesuju gag ?' YunRa menyarankan

'Sesuju aja sih' kata semua ..

'Oke ! Emm .. Mbak .. Pesen chicken cheese yg big size 2 ya .. Minumnya teh botol aja deh (?) Kan .. Apapun makanannya , minumnya , teh botol sosrooooo' (-,-") #ngiklan

'Ne .. Ditunggu 20 menit ya'

'Loh kok 2 ? Buat sapa ?'

'Udah deh ..'

(Pesanan datang)

'Ini buat sapa sih Na ?' Tanya sangmi

'Udah ayo makan ! Inget ! Sebelum makan , baca do'a dulu ! .. Bismillahhirahmanirrahim .. *doa mkn* aminn .. Hana , yeol , set .. '

Semua mata tertuju pada ku . Mungkin sekarang yg ada dipikiran mereka adalah 'cantik cantik kok rakus banget' hahahaha bodo amat deh ! Gue kan lagi patah hati ! Jd butuh energi .

'Heh ? Loe gag makan brp bulan sih ? Gile rakus amat ! *glek' kata soohee tak percaya

'Babahkan ! Aku kan lagi patah hatii ..'

'Tapi gag gitu juga kalee , Na ! -_-" ' tambah Yunra lagi

'Kenapa emang ?'

'Malu maluin tau gag sih ! Eh ini pizza ukuran big size loh ! Tangan kanan kiri loe megang pizza semua ? Terus loe makan bareng bareng ? Aduuhh ! Gag banget deh ! Geez !' Sangmi menjelaskan.

'Gag napsu gue -_-" ' tiba tiba jewon menggerakkan mulutnya yg dari tadi menganga lebar.

(Selese makan~)

'Aduhh .. Geez ! Gue kekenyangan ! Aduh gag bisa jalan ! Gimana donk nih ?' Kata gue dengan duduk ala orang hamil yg bayi nya mau mbrojol (?)

'Mampus loe ! Sukur ! Makannya jdi anak jgn rakus !' Ranee menanggapi.

'Abis , gue kan lagi patah hati :('

'Gimana sih ceritannya ?' Tanya jewon penasaran

'Ceritaaiiinn !' Semua memaksa -_-

'Minho .. Minho .. Huuaaa .. Dia mutusin gue demi yuri ! :( geez !'

'Hah ? Kok bisa ?' Kata Yunra dengan tampang polosnya.

'Gatauu ! Apa sih kurangnya gue ? Gue kan gag kalah cantik sama yoona snsd ! Cantikan gue malah ! #plakk digeruduk YoonAddict'

'Halah ! Masi banyak kalee cowok yg lebih kerennn dari si minho itu !' Hibur Soohee dengan nada ngenyek -_-"

'Bodo ! Udah ah gue mau mati kekenyangan nih ! Ayok pulang .. :('

(Besoknya disekolah)

Hari ini hari senin , sehabis upacara . Lgsung deh tuh , pelajaran mr. killer , Heechul seongsaenim ! Hedeuuh ! Pelajaran kimia pula ! Baru masuk , belum sempat meletakkan tasnya dimeja , Heechul seongsaenim merjalan ke arah kita kita bak Miss World 2025 (?). Lalu ..

'Yak ! Kalian ! Sudah dibilangin ! Kalo kesekolah itu gag usah pake yg terlalu mencolok , pake yg biasa biasa aja !'

'Ne seongsaenim' itu hanya kata kata yg bisa kita kita ucapin . Kenapa ? Karena udah takut 7 turunan liat mata si seongsaenim itu ! Gilaaa ! Kalo copot gimana ye tuh mata ? -_-

Lagian apa sih yg mencolok ? Orang si Yunra cuma pake gelang emas putih dengan gantungan huruf Y yg terbuat dari permata , si Soohee cuma pake arloji LV keluaran terbaru dengan hiasan mata mata disampingnya , si Ranee cuma pake bros yg terbuat dari emas putih bertaburkan permata berwarna biru saphire , lalu si sangmi gag macem macem kok , cuma pake sepatu supra edisi terbaru yg seharga 3 jeti (?) , si jewon cuma pake cincin berlian seberat 5 kg aja .. Nah gue apa lagi , wong cuma pake kalung emas putih bertuliskan nama gue , 'HaeNa' tapi pake hangeul ,, dibuatnya pun cuma dari permata pilihan. Dan anehnya , semua guru itu ngelarang kita ngebawa kendaraan yg mewah ? Mewah apa ? Orang kita semua cuma pake mobil sport yg dipake taecyeon d MV hands up ! Tapi warnanya beda beda .. Gue pink muda , jewoon ijo , ranee putih , soohee ungu , yunra item . Kecuali si sangmi , dasar tomboy nya dia malah pake motor bak pembalap motoGP warna biru , dan terukir namanya disana . Hedeh ! Heran deh eikee (?)

Lalu pelajaran pun segera dimulai .

'Ne .. Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun .. Sebelum mulai pelajaran , mari kita berdoa *berdoa* selesai ' buka si heechul songsaenim

'Nah kalian hari ini kedatangan murid murid baru dari Kanada ..' Satu kelas heboh gara gara omongan nih guru kucluk . 'Silahkan masuk kamu ..' Lanjutnya yg nyuruh si murid baru buat masuk ..

Aigoo ! Serasa ketimpuk sendal jepit pak satpam , jatuh di bunga bunga mawar yang mekar , dikelilingi kupu kupu berwarna dan angin pun bertiup sepoi sepoi .. Wahhh ! Ini mah bisa dibilang mirip Edward Cullen versi korea ! :O aigoo .. Tampangnya menggoda (?) Banyak banget yang ganteng .. Aw aw aw ..

'Annyeonghaseyo .. Joneun Leeteuk imnida'

'Annyeonghaseyo .. Joneun Taemin imnida'

'Annyeonghaseyo .. Joneun Donghae imnida'

Ohh jadi itu namanya .. Awaw .. Lucu jugaa ..

Tiba tiba gue dengar suara aneh yg sumbernya berasal dari belakang gue, saat gue menoleh .. Bagai mencabut kumis pak satpam , gue ngeliat si Ranee udah gag kuat nahan teriakannya .. Kenapa tuh anak ? Cepat cepat buru buru kita smua nenangin si Ranee dengan cara , membekap mulutnya (mati donk ntar ? -_-) ya abis gimana lagi ,, ini satu satunya cara yg terpercaya. 'Ayo ! Tarik nafas .. Buaangg .. Tapi ati ati jangan lepas ye anginnya (?) ' Perintah sangmi sok mendokter.

'Aigoo ! Serasa nggelundung dari bukit menuju bunga bunga berbentuk Love ! Hati gue serasa digebukin massa 1 kampung .. Sungguh ! Wajahnya keliatan kayak malaikat!' Jelas Ranee yg .. Oke ! Lebe !

'Gag nyambung tauk kata kata loe ! Ngomong apa sih ?' Protes sangmi dengan tampang innocent dan sok polos .

'Si leeteuk ! Itu ..' Pertama dengan nada sedang .. 'Itu leeteuk ..' Ini juga biasa saja nadanya .. 'ITU LEETEUUKKK !'

Eh buset ! Kayak pake toa masjid deh ! Gila malu maluin nih anak ! Spontan semua anak terheran heran dan menoleh ke arah kami , termasuk 3 murid baru itu..

'Yak ! Kalian bisa diam tidak ?' Tiba tiba si songsaenim kucluk itu membentak kami.

'Joengsonghamnida , songsaenim .. *bow'

(Istirahat~)

Yaa seperti biasa , kita kita nih njajan dikantin .. Seperti biasa lagi kita makan gorengan + batagor dan es cendol .. Beda lagi dengan Ranee yang rakusnya ketularan gue .. Dia pesen 2 porsi cendol + nasi goreng beijing ! Asli dibuat oleh chef hangeng .. Horeee *prokprokprok tepuk tangann .. *bersorak sorak (?) Karena gue lagi diet , yaa disuruh SM ent yaa coz 6 bulan lagi gue mau debut #plakk

(~ketika pesanan datang~)

'Asekk dateng !' semuannya udah pd gag sabar pngen nyimpen tuh makanan didalem perut. Si Ranee sibuk menata posisi posisi makanannya .. Yak ! Kiri kanan ada es cendol , di tengahnya ada nasgor beijing . -_- senyum di wajahnya pun mengembang berlebihan , ato lebih tepatnya sih , nyengir kuda ala Siwon suju #plakk

'Sebagai permulaan , cendol kiri gue minum 3/4 nya dulu' katanya menjelaskan. 'Udahh .. Kajja ! Ohh nasgor , come to mamaaaa :D' sambungnya lagi.

But , belum sempet dia memasukkan (?) Nasgor ke mulutnya .. Si Leeteuk , donghae , dan taemin lewat. Spontan Ranee langsung menggeser nasgornya dan 1 es cendol yg masih penuh ke arah Sangmi .. Kenapa ? Aku tau ! Pasti gengsi tuh ! :p kasian sangmi jadi korban .. Wkwkwkwk ..

Yak ! Bener bener deh ! Kasian bgt si sangmi .. Udah gitu , 3 cowok itu noleh ke arah kami ,, ditambah lagi cowok cowok yg ikut ekskul taekwondo baru slese latian ! Waduhh ! GA and the WAT ! Kan disitu ada si Sungmin , ketua ekskul taekwondo sekaligus cowok yang dipuja dan dipuji oleh sangmi ! Bahkan ,, Sungmin pun menganga lebar kehadapan sangmi. Gimana gag kaget coba ? Nasgor beijing + es cendol menunggu nunggu didepan sangmi .. Mulutnya lagi sibuk mengunyah gorengan dan batagor tadi ..

'Kamu makan semua itu ?' Tanya sungmin halus tapi sedikit ragu ragu.

'Emm .. A-aniyo ! Oppa ! Aku t-tidak ..' Belum selesai melanjutkan kata katanya , sangmi heran melihat sungmin tertawa sampe guling guling gitu (-_-")

'Aahahahh .. Kalau begitu , daya tahan tubuh kamu sangat kuat ? Ayo gabung sama kami di taekwondo ! :)' ajaknya dengan halus . Sehalus pantat bayi (?)

Gue yakin , saat ini si sangmi pasti persis sperti kertas yg melayang layang diudara .. Hemm keliatan dari mukannya yg udah merah semerah lipstik ondel ondel.

'Emm aduh gimana ya , oppa ?' Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sangmi yang kebiasaan makan gorengan itu .. Parahnya lagi , nadanya diimut imutin pulaa -_-" Aduhh .. Ni orang sok imah baget sih ? Sok sok basa basi pula ! Gag usah malu malu rubah gitu lahh , i know u want , sangmi .. Miaww (?) ~

'Ayolah .. Jebal ^^' rayu sungmin yang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya , aegyo .. Yah ! Mana ada sih cewek yang tahan ngeliat tuh wajah ? Aigoo !

'Ne oppa .. Aku mau .. ^^'

'Oke , gomawo , ne .. Hari sabtu ditunggu ya ^^' katanya lagi sambil berlalu pergi entah kemana

'Aaaaaaaaaaa ..' Eh buset ! Suaranya napsu banget (?) Enak enak minum cendol , jadi keselek deh gue -_-" yah ! Sudah pasti itu suara teriakkan seorang Lee Sangmi sangking senangnya ..

Si Ranee masih aja tuh cengar cengir sok imah di depan Leeteuk ! Aissh -" tanpa mempedulikan Ranee , Leeteuk dkk pun berjalan ke arah penjual soto (?) *Readers : heh ! Thor ! Ni di Korea ato Indo sih ? -_- Author : sukasuka gue :p*

Ranee hanya diam terbengong bengong dengan sikap Leeteuk yg cuek bebek itu . (Kapok :p)

Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai mata paling indah dan bibir tipis yg membuat napsu itu menoleh kearah gue , lalu ia tersenyum ma gue. Gue pun membalas senyumannya. Seingat gue , namanya itu Lee Donghae . ^^

(Pulang sekolah)

'Gila loe Ra ! Loe yang rakus , gue yg kena ampasnya -" ' Sangmi protes ma Ranee.

'Yaa abis , Leeteuk lewat depan gue sih ..' Bela si Ranee

'Tapi kasian tuh si sangmi ' kali ini si Yunra meminggiri (?)

'Tapii ,. Gomawo juga sih , berkat loe , gue jadi diajak sungmin oppa ikut taekwondo ! Yeaahh ! Fortunate for me !' girang si Sangmi sambil berbunga bunga

'Yaudah deh gue pulang dlu ..' Kata si Jewon memecah keramaian.

'Okee .. Titi DJ bokk , eike juga mau pulang . ' kali ini penyakit si SooHee kumat -"

'Gue juga ..' YunRa kali ini angkat bicara . 'Me too' sangmi sok sok budhe , eh salah mksdnya bule :p 'ehh sangmi , gue bareng donk ;;)' yak ! Dasar Ranee gag bondo ! Kali ini dia bilangnya dengan wajah sok imah -"

'Yaudah deh . -_-' kata sangmi pasrah.

'Jgn ngebut" loh tapi !' Protes Ranee

'Yee ! Udah nebeng , bawel pula ! So ? Kalo gue ngebut , semoga loe yg jatoh ! :p' yaa sebuah kalimat evil keluar dari mulut Sangmi yg gendut nan sexy itu #plakk (mulut gendut itu gimana sih. -"?)

Yahh .. Akhirnya , chingu chingu gue yg pada gila itu lenyap juga .. Hahahaaa #evil laugh

Tinggal gue nih .. Pulang juga ahh ..

Pas gue mau buka pintu mobil , tiba tiba gue liat donghae lagi latian tari perut #plak ralat : latian dance. Aigoo ! Sumpah keren ! Gue mutusin buat gag jadi pulang dan ngintip si Donghae latian.

Dibalik semak belukar ( readers : gag ada tmpat lain apa ? Author : ada sih tpi bauu ahh ! Readers : emang dimana ? Author : tuh di deket sumur jamban #plakk)

Dengan seksama gue ngintipin Donghae yg super duper siper puper keren ini. Tapi itu semua sirnah setelah ada gongongan dari anjing peliharaan bu Tiffany itu ! Haduhh ni orang , ngajar aje pake bawa anjing segala -_-"

Karna gue takut anjing , otomatis gue langsung lari kecirit cirit (yeaks .. :p)

Donghae pun melihat kejadian tsb . Ia membantuku mengusir anjing yg tak bisa diajak kompromi itu .

'Gwenchana ?' Suara indah seorang Lee Donghae itu bertanya ma gue yg sukses ngebuat gue melting :O awww ..

'Oh .. Ne gwenchana .. Gomawo' kata gue seraya membungkukkan badan 90 derajat berkali kali.

'Ngapain kamu disitu ?' Tanyanya lagi ..

Mati gue ! Mesti jawab apaan coba ? Gag mungkin kan gue jawab kalo gue ngintipin dia -_- bisa bisa dia punya pikiran yadong tentang gue .. Hmm tapii gapapa juga sih kalo dipikirin yadong ma dia :p huehehe *nyengir kuda

'A .. Aku .. Emm .. Gapapa cuma nyari ulet bulu aja' jawab gue asal bin ngarang. Babo ! Ngasi alasan yg masuk akal dikit napa ! -_-

'Hah ? Buat apa ?' Yakan .. Dia tanya lebih detail lagi ._.

'Emm .. Buat ngerjain si Jewon besok :D hehehe' hah ? Jewon takut ulet ? Dunia kiamat kalee :p 'kamu ngapain disini ?' Tanya gue sok pura pura gag tau , padahal udah tau jelas jelas di dia lagi latian dance.

'Latian dance .. Mau temenin aku ?' Ajaknya.

Oh god ! gamsahamnida ! Jeongmal gamsahamnida ! :D gue langsung njawab pertanyaan donghae dengan sigap dan semangat . Tapi .. Tentu aja masih dengan karisma gue bak tuan putri :D hahahaa .. *evil smile

'Emm boleh , aku ajarin juga ya .. :D' pinta gue

'Oke ! No problem .' Jawabnya .

Gue ma Donghae lngsung ngedance A-cha++bonamana+sorrysorry yang semuanya digabung jadi satu itu ! Bayangin susahnya gimana deh ! -_-

mamamara marara jejejebal hajimara

bwabwabwara bwara nae nuneul bara bwa

gajimara gajima neoneun nal tteonaji mara jakku eodil jakku tto ganeun cheok

hajimara hajima geureon mal jom hajimara mame eomneun mal ttak jeobeo jiwo biwo

keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana

Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji

I sesangui ichiran ichiran yonggi itneun jareul ddara

Na gateun nom malya

Yet male say yeol beon

Jjikeumyeon neomeganda

Eusseuk eusseuk eusseuk

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

Naega naega naega meonjeo

Nege nege nege ppajyeo

Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby

Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty

Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo

Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo

Naega michyeo michyeo baby

Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan

Ttanttan ttanttada tta

Nege banhaebeoryeosseo baby

Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan

Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttarappappara

Ya begitu lah seterusnya.

Setelah lama kemudian , gue ma donghae pun istirahat. Gue gag bawa minum pula ! Oh geez ! Bisa mati kehausan nih gue ! -_-

'Kamu gag minum ?' Tanya donghae

'Emm .. Aku gag bawa , hehehee'

'Nih punya aku masih setengah , kamu minum aja' tawarnya ..

Oh god ? Aaa ! Is this a dream ? Aigoo ! Di Jepang , kejadian kayak gini kan sama aja ma ciuman .. Waaa .. Asek (y)

'Emm gapapa nih ? Kamu gag haus ?'

'Gapapa , habis ini juga pulang kan ? Aku udah selese latian .. Nih .. *mnyodorkan minuman*'

'jeongmal gomawo Donghae-ssi ^^'

'Cheonmaneyo .. Emm gomawo juga udah mau nemenin aku latian ..'

(Pulangnya)

'Kamu naik apa , hae ?' Tanya gue

'Aku nanti sama Leeteuk hyung ^^'

'Oh .. Yaudah aku pulang dulu ya .. Ati ati dijalan , hae :)' kata gue sambil masang senyum paling manis yg gue punya

'Eh tunggu ! Aku boleh minta nomer hp kamu gag ?'

'Oh .. Nih : 08XXXXXXXXXX kontaknya namain yang bagus yaa .. Hahahahahaaa ..' Kata gue.

'Ne , okelah , gomawo'

'Cheonma'

(Malemnya)

Saat gue enak enak berburu kecoa dikamar (?) , niatnya sih mau bikin tuh kecoa sebagai binatang percobaan gila gue tapi ..

Tiba tiba hape gue berdering .. ~

Because you naughty naughty .. Hey ! Oh mr. Simple ..

Because you naughty naughty ..

~Prince Donghae calling~

Gue buru buru ngangkat telpon itu. Gag lupa sebelumnya gue udah ngetes suara gue biar tampak indah ditelinganya ..

Ehem .. Tes tess .. Yeoboseyo ? :) hemm .. Okelah ! Suara gue gag kalah halusnya sama suara Seohyun SNSD kok :p

'Yeoboseyo'.

'Ne , yeoboseyo .. Hae Na .. Lagi apa ?'

'Lagi .. Emm .. Mau tau aja :p ahahaaha' gag mungkin kan gue bilang kalo gue lagi berburu kecoa , bisa bisa dia ilfeel lagii -_-

'Ah pelit ,. Ayolah lagi apa ?'

'Lagii .. Emm mikirinn kamuu :D *gombal' mianhae Hae , gue terpaksa ngeganti nama kecoa pake nama loe -_- #plakk

'Ohh .. Hahahaii tersanjung deh aku ..' Yak ! Nampaknya dia lagi keGR-an nih

'Ahh jangan GR ! -_- '. Kataku sambil melihat kecoa berjalan tanpa dosa dilantai kamar gue.

Sambil telpon telponan ma Donghae, gue ngeburu tuh kecoa .. Sialnya ,. Bukannya dapetin kecoa itu , wajah cantik gue nyungsep ke lantai.

'Aaaaa ..' Teriak gue .. Yg tau kalo hidung gue mimisan

Otomatis si Donghae kaget 'waeyo ? Kamu kenapa ?'

'Emm gapapa .. Hehehh .. Ehh bentar ya aku disuruh eomma beli pembalut dulu (?) -_-' kata gue ngasal , babo ! Alasan yang memalukan -"

Tiba tiba eomma masuk kamar dengan wajah murka.

'Apa kamu ? Ngejadiin eomma alasan ?'

'Mianhaeyo , eomma '

'Ya gapapa sih ! Tapi ? Kenapa alasannya disuruh beli pembalut sih ? -_- kamu itu mencoreng nama baik eomma aja ! Huh!' kata kata terakhir eomma sebelum eomma menghilang dari hadapanku (bukan mati loh ! -_-)

Gue pun langsung ngobatin ingus berwarna merah ini alias darah (?)

Lalu hp gue berdering lagi ..

~Ranee calling~

'Yeoboseyo ?'

'Ne yeoboseyo .. Eh Haena , gue boleh mnta tolong gag ?'

'Apa ?'

'Bantuin aku cari tau tipe cewek idealnnya Leeteuk donk , jeball .. *memohon'

'Ahh ! Ne ! Oke ! Yaudah yee .. Bye'

'Yee gomawo .. Muuach muaachh muacch ..' *tutup telpon*

Yaa karena gue nih chingu yang baik , gue bakalan bantuin deh ! -"

Akhirnya gue mutusin buat telpon My Prince Charming again , sapa lagi kalo bukan Lee Donghae :D

'Yeoboseyo ?' Akhirnya diangkat juga ..

'Ne yeoboseyo .. Donghae ,mianhae kalo ganggu ^^'

'Oh gag kok , kenapa ? Udah selese beli ?'

anjir ! Malu banget gue

'Emm ne .. Hehehh .. Eh .. Aku minta nomernya Leeteuk sama Taemin donk :)' sengaja minta nomer Taemin , lumayan , bisa diperjual belikan e anak anak :p #plak

'Ne ? Buat apa ?'

'Emm gapapa , aku kan koleksi nomer anak 1 kelas :)' jawab gue.

'Oh oke . Aku sms aja yaa'

'Gomawo'

'Cheonma'

Kok gag enak sih nada bicaranya Hae barusan ? -_-

(Setelah dapet nomer Leeteuk)

Gue telpon dia.

'Yeoboseyo' suaranya .. Kok kayak suara ahjussi ye ?

'Yeoboseyo .. Ini appa nya Leeteuk ?'

'Mwo ? Yak ! Ini Leeteuk sendiri !'

Hah ? Masa' sih leeteuk ? Orang suaranya kayak ahjusshi gini :p #digamparangels

'Emm .. Mianhae .. Mianhae kalo ganggu juga .. Ini aku Haena . Temen 1 kelas kamu'

'Oh Haena . Ne aku tau , yg temen temen kamu cantik tapi aneh itu kan ?'. Gila ! Blak blakan nih orang !

'Maybe-" '

Setelah gue berbincang bincang , promosi dan ngegosip sama si Leeteuk akhirnya gue nanyain apa yg menjadi tujuan utama gue nelpon si Leeteuk.

'Tipe cewek kami kayak gimana sih ?'

'Emm kayakk ...'

'Hah ? MWO ?'


	2. Chapter 2

(OST : I'm The Best - 2ne1)

'Tipe cewek kamu kayak gimana sih ?'

'Emm kayakk ...'

'Hah ? MWO ?'

Aduhh apa yg harus gue bilang ma si Ranee ye ? Kalo gue bilang yg sejujurnya , takutnya dia bakalan lngsung masuk menur .. Hemm .. Gimana nih ?

Yak ! Tiba tiba hp gue bunyi lagi .. Semoga bukan Ranee deh yg telp .

~Ranee calling~

'Yeoboseyo'

'Yeoboseyo ,, haena .. Nae chingu yg paliiiiiiinng baiiik .. ^^' yak gue tau dia sok sok an muji soalnya gue udah bantu dia . Coba aja klo gue gag bantu dia .. Pasti yg keluar itu cacingan dan makian .. Eh salah , mksd gue cacian ..

'Ye ! Gue tau yg bakal loe tanyain .. Tentang tipe cewek Leeteuk kan ?'

'Ya iya lah apa lagi ? Gag mungkin kan gue nanyain ukuran bra loe #plakk'

'Ne .. Bentar gue inget inget dulu ..' Selagi gue pura pura nginget, gue mikirin alasan yg tepat dan jelas buat dilaporin ke Ranee.

'Ayo cepet ! Gag sabar nih guee '

'Sabar napa ! -" emm ,. Kayaknya loe jauhin dia aja deh , Ra !' Kata gue rada' sedikit ragu ragu bukannya kenapa , gue cuma takut dia njerit tepat ditelinga gue ini . Kemungkinan terburuk adalah .. Telinga gue bisa BUDEK -"

'Hah ? Waeyo ? Dia gag kelainan kan ? Dia gag suka ma banci kan ?'

'Enggak ! Dia itu .. Suka sama ...'

'Sama sapa ?'

'Sama tante tante !' Babo ! Jawab gue asal bin ngarang.

'Ohh pantesan suaranya kayak ahjusshi gtu , hemm yaudah ya .. Bye .. Gomawo'

'Ne ..'

Bisa gue bayangin sekarang si Ranee lagi bershower sambil teriak teriak .. Kayak di film film gitu .. Ato gag , dia lagi guling guling dibawah tempat tidur sambil nangkepin kecoa kecoa yg telah lama menghuni tempat tidurnya.

(Besoknya disekolah)

Gue dkk lagi ngumpul di tempat duduk depan kelas , terus gue liat ada tante tante dandanannya menor banget , yang ternyata setelah diteliti dan di amati , itu adalah ... RANEE ! :O aigo !

Ranee berjalan mendekati tempat duduk kita dengan senyum terpampang jelas diwajahnya yg bisa dibilang senyuman ala kuda ._.

'Annyeonghaseyo , all .. Emm gimana penampilan gue ? Udah mirip tante tante belom ?' Tanyanya sama kami.

'Loe gag lagi salah obat kan ?' Tanya Jewon sambil membulatkan matanya yg hampir copot itu.

'Iya ! Mentang mentang hari ini hari baju bebas' tambah Soohee

'Ya .. Inikan buat menarik perhatian si Leeteuk tercinta !' Jawabnya bangga

Aduuhh masa' sih sampe kayak gini ? Lipstik nya menor banget kayak habis makan darah , pake bedak tebel gila ! Bulu matanya gag kalah hebohnya , blush on ? Gila ! Kayak orang abis ditabok , eyeshadownya .. Gag bisa bilang deh ! Baju nya ? Buseett ! Yang paling parah adalah .. RAMBUTNYA gila ! Kurang 1 cm lagi , persis deh ma gulali yg dijual dipasar malem -" tapi gue salut lahh ma perjuangannya ngedapetin hati Leeteuk , walau ini gara gara gue ^^V

'Ehh Leeteuk mana yah ? Gue mau bikin dia tersepona ma gue' kata Ranee sambil celingak celinguk nyari batang idung seorang Leeteuk.

'Yaudah ya , gue mau muter muter sekolah dulu smbil nyari si Leeteuk ku tercinta .. Annyeong , girls.' Sambungnya lagi.

Yaa .. Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae , Ranee ! Aduuhh ! Ini salah sapa sih sebenernya ? Salah gue ato salah otak Ranee sendiri -" sebenernya ..

~FLASHBACK~

'Tipe cewek kamu kayak gimana sih ?'

'Emm kayak temen kamu yang namanya Sangmi itu ..'

'Hah ? MWO ?'

'Iyaa ,, setau aku namanya Sangmi '

'Tau dari mana namanya Sangmi ?'

'Aku tanya salah satu anak disekolah'

'Ohh yaudah yaa'

~FLASHBACK END~

Karena gue merasa perlu bertanggung jawab (jgn ngeres ya) gue akhirnya menenin Ranee nyari si Leeteuk.

(Ketemu Leeteuk)

Seperti orang tanpa dosa , di Ranee tersenyum menggoda (?) didepan Leeteuk. Sudah gue tebak , Si Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Ranee aneh.

'Gimana ? Aku cantik gag ?' Tanya si Ranee tanpa tau malu -"

'Oh .. Emm .. Ne .. Ne lah' kata Leeteuk ragu ragu. 'Emm aku pinjem Haena nya sebentar yaa ?' Lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan gue.

(Gue ma Leeteuk bicara 4 mata)

'Ehh dia gapapa kan ?' Tanya Leeteuk sambil garuk garuk dengkul walau yg gatal sebenarnya adalah kepala.

'Enggak ! Dia gila gara gara kamu !' Jawab gue ngasal tapi benar (?)

'Maksud ?'

'Dia suka kamu , babo !' Kata gue sambil ngejitak kepalanya yang lola itu..

'Jinjjayo ?' Jawabnya sambil mata melotot + senyum 4 jari itu .

'Nee ..'

'Okee gomawo ^^ emm .. Aku minta tolong donk ^^ jebal .. Boleh yaa ..'

'Aiish .. Ne lah . Bantu apa ?'

' ...'

(Jam setengah 7 malem)

Karna ini malem minggu (cepet amet) seperti biasa gue ma temen temen nongkrong di depan Nansan Seoul Tower. Tiba tiba gue bilang ..

'Ehh Ra , kita mau ngasih kejutan nih gara gara perubahan penampilan loe ^^ tutup mata donk'

'Ahh .. Ne .. Gomawo ^^'

(Ranee tutup mata)

*bersiap*

(Ranee buka mata)

SURPRIZEEE !

haneure bitnadeon byeori

jeo meolli bitnadeon byeori

nae mame naeryeowannabwa

gaseume saegyeojin byeori

gaseume bitnadeon byeori

ama neoingeot gata

tteollineun soriga deullini

Oh star

tteugeoun simjangeul neukkini

You're my star

aju oraen meon yetnalbuteo na kkumkkwowatdeon sarangi

neoingeol ara

eonjena hamkke haejwo

aju oraen siganeul neodo

neul gateun jarieseo bitnajugil

naemam neoegeman billyeojulge

ganju

gaseume saegyeojin byeori

gaseume bitnadeon byeori

ama neoingeot gata

tteollineun soriga deullini

Oh star

tteugeoun simjangeul neukkini

You're my star

aju oraen meon yetnalbuteo na kkumkkwowatdeon sarangi

neoingeol ara

eonjena hamkke haejwo

aju oraen siganeul neodo

neul gateun jarieseo bitnajugil

naemam neoegeman julge

ni mam soge saegyeojin byeoldo

ni mam sok bitnaneun byeoldo

naege malhae yeongwonhi neol saranghae

nae nun neoman barabolgeoya

Oh neodo namaneul barabwajullae

uri seoroui byeori doe~ jugil

Sebuah lagu dari Kang Minhyuk CNBLUE keluar dari mulut Leeteuk diiringi gitar dari Donghae dan Taemin. Dibelakang sudah ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun (nb : sungmin 'n kyu itu sahabatan) yg ngebawa sebuah banner bertuliskan 'SARANGHAEYO , SANGMI . FROM .. LEETEUK ' ? Mwo ? Sangmi ? Loh ?

Raut wajah Ranee yang gembira , riang dan happy sekarang berubah sebaliknya. Ia pun berlari sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Entah .. Mungkin dia kebelet (?) #plak

Otomatis pemandangan (?) Itu sukses membuat semuanya innocent

'Loh ? Sangmi kok pergi gitu aja sih ?' Tanya Leeteuk pada kami semua

'Sangmi ? Aku sangmi' kali ini Sangmi asli angkat bicara

'Mwo ? Lha terus ? Aku salah nama ? :O yg tadi namanya sapa ?'

'RANEE !' Yakk ! Good job guys ! Jawaban kita kompak :D

Tanpa ba bi bu Leeteuk berlari mengejar Sangmi yg ternyata Ranee itu.

(Ranee & Leeteuk)

'Ranee .. Wait mee ! Ranee .. Berhenti jebal ..'

'Wae ? Kenapa gag nerusin aja nembak si Sangmi ?'

'Gimana mau nerusin kalo Sangmi ada disini ?'

'Mksd ?'

'Mianhae .. Aku salah nama ._. Aku kira namamu Sangmi .. Ternyata Ranee , ya ? Jeongmal mianhae ! :('

'So .. Itu berarti ?'

'Nan neol saranghae , Ranee-ssi .. Would you to be my girlfriend ?'

'Emm .. Nado saranghae and .. I DO !'

*hug 'n kiss *-*

Wew .. Yang tadi tangis tangisan .. Sekarang malah gandeng gandengan sambil cengegesan ._. Biar gue tebak ! Pasti udah jadian ..

'Heh ! PJ !' Belum sampai dekat , kedua makhluk yg sedang kasmaran itu gue hadang .. Yaa lumayan lah buat nambah nambah beli kaos kaki .. Kaos kaki gue bolong bolong gitu (readers : curhat , thor ? Author : gag yee :p tapi curcol (?) Readers : -" )

Akhirnya , itu Satnite paling indah buat kami .. #maybe

Lalu kami duduk duduk disekitar situ sambil bercanda. Tentunya gue bareng Prince Donghae tercinta .. Emm masi PDKTMPA lahh .. (R : apaan tuh ? A : PenDeKaTan Masa Percobaan Asek (?) -" )

Tiba tiba kami sadar .. Temen kami ada yang ilang sepasang (sendal kali sepasang )

(Jewon &Taemin)

'Taemin .. Kita gapapa nih ngilang gitu aja ?'

'Udahlah gapapa kok , mereka juga lagi asik berduaan ma psangannya ..'

'Gag juga .. Soohee ma Yunra enggak ..'

'Itu sih DD ya ..'

'Hah. ? Maksud ?'

'Derita Dia .. :p'

'Jiahh .. Emang kita mau ngapain disini ?'

'Emm .. Gatau , pengen aja sih disini ..'

'Kenapa ngajak aku. ?'

'Ya .. Pengen aja . :D emm .. Temenin aku ngedance donk .. :D yayayaya ? Jebal ..'

'Tapi aku gag bisa ngedance ..'

'Sapa yg nyuruh km ikut ngedance , babo ? Cuma liat aja ! Tapi awas ! Jgn sampe tersepona , ne !'

'Hah ? Babo ! Ngapain aku terpesona ma kamu ? - yaudah cepet ! Abis gitu kita balik ke yg lain "

Taemin menunjukan kebolehannya ngedance , mulai dari Lucifer , hello , ring ding dong sampe alamat palsu (?) .

Tanpa disadari , memori memori Taemin ngedance itu masuk ke pikiran Jewon , ia tidak tau , apakah ia terpesona dengan Taemin ato dengan dance nya -"

'Jewon .. Aku ikut ngedance ..' Ajak Taemin

'Ah ? Mwo ? Na ? Tapi katamu aku tidak ikut ngedance .. ?'

'Sudahlah ,, ayo ..'

'Emm .. Tapi ajarin yaa ..'

'Ne ..'

Mereka berdua pun ngedance ala topeng monyet (?) #plak

'Wahh .. Ternyata ngedance itu asik yaa ^^' kata Jewon sambil teriak teriak gembira (?)

'Iyaa donk .. Aku , Leeteuk hyung sama Donghae hyung senang ngedance loh ..' Ngaku taemin sambil membanggakan diri .

'Ayo lanjut !'

'Kajja ! :D'

Sangking asiknya ngedance , Jewon tidak lihat becek becek (apaan coba ?) disebelahnya . Ia pun terpeleset .. (Lucu donk :p) dengan sigap si Taemin menolong Jewon .. BRUAAAKK ! Mereka berdua pun terjatuh .. *Emm yagitu deh posisinya :p *imaginasi sendiri yaa :D

Mereka saling menatap dalamm .. Tanpa peduli ada orang lewat yg memandang mereka aneh .

And than ..

'Jewoonn .. Taemiiinn .. Loe pada dimana sihh ?' Yaa ! Itu suara mirip ahjusshi .. Emm .. Apa mungkin papa jewon ya ? :O

Gag mungkin ! Masa' ngomong pake loe lu gua gue ? -_-

Ah ! Itu suara . Leeteuk ahjusshi #plak ..

Eng ing enggg .. Semuannya menemukan Jewon dan Taemin sedang berada diposisi seperti tadi :O

'Aigoo !' Jerit Gue dengan nada ala Ranee *kebayang gag ?

'Heii ! Kalian jgn blak blakan donk !' Kata Donghae my prince muach muachh ..

'Hei ! Kalo masuk berita gimana ? Akan ada artikel yang aneh aneh donk ?' Kali ini Soohee berdecak alay !

'Terus kalo Heechul songsaenim liat gimana ? Kebayang gag sih kalo matanya bakal copot ?' Kali ini si Yunra membayangkan dgn tampang polosnya ..

Jewon dan Taemin cepat cepat berdiri.

'Andwae ! Pikiran kalian yadong banget sih !' Kali ini Jewon protes .. Huu .. Serem banget ._.

'Ne ! Aku sama Jewon cuma berlatih ngedance , 'n kami terjatuh !' Kali ini Taemin membenarkan.

'Sudahlah , bilang saja .. Gapapa kok ;) ' yak ! Sebuah evil smile dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun menambah panas suasana (?)

'Emm .. Anyway .. Udah sampe mana tadi ?' Kali ini Ranee ahjumma bertanya dengan polosnya dan sukses mendapat 2 jitakan dari Jewon dan Taemin .. *pletakk *PLETAAKK

'Ahh .. Jeongmal apayo ! Huhuhuu ..' Ihh gue tau , seorang Ranee sok imah buat mendapat perhatian dari Leeteuk , emm ne , namjachingu nya yg baru 30 menit tadi ..

'Andwae ! Jgn sakiti yeojachinguku !' Kali ini Leeteuk ahjusshi menjadi pahlawan kemalaman (?)

(R : gausah pake ahjusshi bisa gag sih ? A : emm ... *1jam kemudian. R : kelamaan lu mikirnya , thor !)

Dan mereka berdua tangis tangisan ala film india blasteran indonesia (?)

L : 'chagi .. Malangnya nasibmu .. Hikss'

R : ' ne , oppa .. Hikss .. Asalkan oppa disisiku .. Aku tak apa ..'

L : tapi kumohon .. Kumohon dgn sangat ..

R : apa ?

L : jgn dandan kayak ahjumma ahjumma lagi :(

R : hah ? Loh bukannya oppa suka ya ?

L : kata sapa ? Itu menjijikan !

R : kata Haena ..

Yaak ! Seraya mereka berdua menoleh kearah gue dengan tampang HORROR . Gue pun berlindung dibalik baju (?) #ralat dibalik badan Prince Donghae ^^

#pletak ..

'Andwae sudah gue bilang ! Taemin ma gue itu cuma ngedance aja !' Kali ini suara Jewon menggelegar dan membuat orang orang kaget karena dikira orang kecopetan.

'Neee ! Yasudah .. Ayo kita pulang ..' Akhirnya gue yang paling baik hati dan imut imut ini angkat bicara .. (R : huek :p)

'Ayo ..'

Semua berjalan menuju ke mobil masing masing .

(~sementara itu~)

'Gomawo , Jewon-ssi udah mau nemenin aku ngedance .. ^^' kata Taemin dengan senyum angel mengembang diwajahnya .

'Cheonmaneyo .. Emm .. Gomawo juga soalny kamu udah ngajarin aku ngedance :)'

'Emm . Boleh minta no. Hp kamu gag ?' Eciyyeee kyak nya Taemin mau PDKT nih :) ;;)

'Ne .. 08XXXXXXXXXX , jangan diteror yah .. Hahahaa ..'

'Ohh pasti ... Aku teror :p huahahaaha'

(Dirumah)

Gue baru aja selese telpon telponan ma prince Donghae nihh ;;) *pamer ..

Niatnya sih mau tidur , mau mimpiin jadian ma Prince Hae di tanggal 11 11 11 ini :)

Tapi mimpiku hancurr ! Hancur seakan sirna diterpa angin yang bergejolak merobohkan ... ( R: Author apaan sih ? ._. A : hehhehe mian :p)

~Jewon calling~

'Maaf nomer yang anda tuju , sedang tidur .. tunggulah beberapa jam lagi' kata gue sambil menirukan operator bicara . Yaa tentunya dengan suara sekseh mendesah (?) #apacoba

'Haenaaaaa ! Gausah mulai deh ! -_-'

'Ahh ne ne .. Yeoboseyo ?'

'Haenaa .. Gue lagi falling in sarang (?) Nih bantuin gue yaaaaa :('

'Sama sapa ? Sama satpam sekolah ? Ato sama tukang gorengan langganan ?'

'Enggak ! Sama tukang kebun ! Heeeh serius tauu !'

'Gue juga 7 rius malah !'

'Ahh .. :( aku nangis loh !' Yee ngancam ._.

'Aduuh .. Ne .. Sama sapa sih ?'

'Sama ..'

'Sama sama sama sapa ?'

'Murid baru yg dari Canada itu !'

'Mwo ? Jangan bilang itu Donghae !' Emm gue akui gue telmi .-.

'Bukan lah ! Gag level gue ma ikan pesut kyk dia !'

'Ehh sembarangan ! What what what?loe suka ma Leeteuk ahjusshi (digampar ranee)'

'Ya gag lah ! Gila ! Gue belum ahjumma ahjumma , eoh ! ' Weww .. Berarti Ranee udah ahjumma ahjumma donk ?

'Oo .. Sama sapa ya ? Aku lupa ! Yg aku inget sekarang cuma Donghae , Prince , donghae , prince , donghae aja :D'

'Babo Haena ! Ya sama Taemin lah !'

'Taemin ? Oh aku ingat ! Yang kecil mungil dan kulitnya seputih dan semulus pantat bayi itu kann ?'

'Gag pantat bayi juga kalee ..'

'Iya .. Kenapa ? Mau dicomblangin ?'

'Enggak ! Gue mah kecil kalo soal begituan !'

'Begituan apa ? Ih yadong deh loe !'

'Yakk ! Justru loe yg yadong ! Gue mau loe bantuin gue buatin makanan buat Taemin :D'

'Makanan apa ? Bubur bayi ? Ato indomie ?'

'Bukan. Makanan aki aki ._.'

'Wah aku gag bisa coz gatau makanan aki aki itu kayak gimana ?'

'Aigoo ! Lu lemot ye ! Emm babo Jewon ! Aku luping kalo loe gag bisa masak !'

'Emm emang iya ya ? Emm iya aja deh .. Minta tolong sama Ranee ato Yunra sana !'

'Bener juga .. Yaudah ya .. Byeee !'

Nih orang pikunnya tingkat akut ! Seorang Haena disuruh masak ? Siap siap booking hospitals deh :p

(sekolah)

Oohh ANIYOOOO ! Gue telat ! Gara gara donghae muncul di mimpi nih ! Jadi gamau bangun ._.

Udah gitu hari ini pelajaran Yesung songsaenim lagi ! ._. Bukan apa apa .. Kalo telat loe bakal terus terus dihantui oleh tatapan anehnya *digamparclouds

Sebelum masuk kelas , gue intip intip dulu keadaan dikelas . Nah aman ! Tumben si Yesung Songsaenim gag keliatan batang hidungnya .. Dengan cepat gue menggeliat (?) #plak ralat : dengan cepat gue berlari ke kelas dan tanpa rasa bersalah , gue duduk dengan manisnya . Tentunya setelah memberikan ucapan 'Good morning' ke my beloved prince , Lee Donghae .. Hahahayy \(^o^)/

'Heh haena ! Entar bantu gue bikin makanan buat taemin ye !' Hihh ! Suara Jewon merusak aja

'Emang makanan apa ?'

'Kambing bumbu kuning :D'

'Hih kuning ? Yeaks !'

'Ya gag pake '"tu'"kalee ._." '

(Istirahat~)

Seperti biasa donk ,, kita .. Cewek cewek cakep nan imut ini nongkrong dikantin sambil minum .. Cendol ._.

Tiba tiba Leeteuk , Donghae dan Taemin datang menghampiri ..

'Chagi .. Ayo ikut aku ' ajak Leeteuk ke Ranee

Semoga mereka tidak berbuat aneh aneh .. Dan kalaupun iya , semoga tidak ketauan guru :D #plakk

Tiba tiba si Sungmin , pria berwajah aegyeo tapi tanpan itu nongol entah darimana datangnya , diikuti oleh Kyuhyun .

'Sangmi .. Ayo ikut aku buat daftar ke anggota taekwondo ..'

'Oh ne ..' Hishh ! Si sangmi kayaknya bahagia banget tuh .. Sampe cengar cengir ala hotel menur gitu (?)

Sementara itu Soohee dan Yunra ..

'Hah .. Malangnya nasib kita .. Gag punya gebetan atopun pacar .. :(' kata soohee memelas .

'Yee bodo amat :p' yunra malah cuek ..

Tiba tiba kyuhyun mendekati yunra dan mengajaknya mengobrol .. #DILARANG NGUPING

(Taemin dan Jewon)

'Haii .. Won ..'

'Ne .. Hai ..'

'Em .. Nanti pulang sekolah jalan yukk ..'

'Emm mianhae , aku gag bisa . Ada les masak' yee bo'ong banget !

'Kalo nanti malem ?'

'Bisa ^^ oke dimana ? Jam berapa ?'

'Ntar aku jemput deh .. Jam 7 ..'

Ini murid ceritanya kok keluyuran mulu yee ._.

(Pulang sekolah)

'Heh .. Ayo ! Kita buat makanan !'

'Yadehh demi Jewon sama Taemin -" gue harus rela menghilangkan jadwal sleeping beauty gue ..' Kali ini Ranee si bawel angkat bicara .

Oke pertama tama .. Daging kambing direbus lalu dicincang lalu dilumuri oleh kunir , kunyit , jahe , temulawak , sinom ...(R : waiit ! Mau bikin jamu ? A : ini resep baruu !)

Setelah itu beri garam , lada , micin , dan bumbu dapur lainnya .. Setelah itu oven sampai kering .. Dan .. Jadi deh ^^

(Dijamin rasanya bikin mampus)

'Gomawo guys .. Udah mau bantuin gue .. ^^' kata Jewon ..

'Ne cheonmaneyo'

(Malamnya)

Taemin menjemput Jewon dengan mobil berwarna putih itu .. Jewon pun masuk ke dalamnya .. Dan mereka pun menghilang dibalik kabut (?)

'Oppa kita mau kemana ?' Lohh ? Ciyee udah manggil oppa niyee :p

'Mau ke sungai Han ..'

(sungai Han)

'Kajja .. Kita cari tempat yg paling indah ..' Kata Taemin .. Semoga Taemin gag ketularan Appa gue (read. Eunhyuk) :p

Setelah menemukan tempatnya ..

'Oppa .. Aku buatin makanan buat oppa .. Dicoba ya ^^'

'Wahh .. Kamu buat sendiri ?'

'Ne ^^'

Yak ! Awas kau Jewon !

'Aku coba yaa ..'

'Ne ^^'

Taemin melahap sepotong daging dan menelannya .. 30 detik kemudian ..

BLAK .. Taemin pingsan ...

O'ow ..

'Oppa ? Oppa kenapa ? Wae ? Oppa banguuunn !'

(OST : Paradise - Infinite)


End file.
